<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 2 by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871582">Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goof Troop (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Growth, Cheating, Cum Inflation, Dick Growth, F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Large insertions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis Growth, huge penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of infidelity Peg plans on continuing her relationship with Max and takes him to the Pete Summer Home with a special surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Goof/Peg Pete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max grunted as he felt Peg’s vacuum-like blowjob work him over. Six days, the two had been having sex for six days straight. He was put into situations he never knew were possible and didn’t know she wanted. They had done roleplay, light BDSM, roleplay again, food fetish and yet even more roleplay - they had even done cosplay. But today was the day her husband came back from his self-appointed vacation. Max was terrified he’d come any second, especially since she was blowing him right in the living room. The blinds were drawn and she was sucking his dick so loudly he could barely hear the birds chirping outside. Her shirt discarded on the flooring showing off her huge breasts which, he could’ve sworn were somehow bigger, bounced up and down on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peggy I think we shou-oooh!” He groaned as her tongue began to work the underside of his cock head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head up, sucking strongly, pulling his dick and eventually letting go with a wet pop. “I dunno slick, you seem go be getting harder thinking about my hubby coming home and catching us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max had to admit she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. They had sex in public once and it had both terrified and exhilarated him. But the problem was that Pete had a temper and wasn’t a fan of the goofs to begin with. Much like his wife, he wasn’t above taking drastic measures even if in the end it made him look like a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Max had to put his foot down for once, “B-But if we get caught not only will you go to jail, but Pete will slap me with a restraining order for the rest of your family and and my dad will lose his job!” He hurriedly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg groaned, he was right! “Fine! But I’m going to make you cum at least one more time” She snapped before she went right back to sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his hands into fists as she worked him ever so expertly, and within seconds he was erupting in orgasm again. She drank it all down, there was something deliciously fresh about the cum of a nice healthy young boy. When the thirty second spurt was finished she pulled herself up from his dick and looked into his eyes. She swallowed licked her lips then she smiled, “Max close your eyes.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, “Um why Ms.- Peggy?” He asked, nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg smiled, “Just do it, please sweetie?” She begged pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and did as she asked, unable to resist. He was rewarded with a sweet kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised as he opened his eyes to see her own staring into his. After doing this for several seconds she broke away and pulled back. “Max… would you… want to maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began, only to be cut off by a car engine’s roar and honking. Peg looked extremely annoyed as she stood up, grabbing her shirt and putting it on. She then cracked her knuckles and neck, “You better go home sweetie, you don’t wanna see this.” She growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded hurriedly, dashing over to grab and shove on his shorts before he darted out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete hummed as he got out the car and closed the door with a bump of his pudgy hips. He turned, just in time to see Max Goof running from the Pete house to the Goof house. He scratched his head, confused, then shrugged and walked to his house door, instantly forgetting the boy with a speed akin to a wealthy man would his hired help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to open his mouth when he saw Peg standing at the door looking very upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh Peggy you got my message then? Well seeing as how you keep bugging me to-” He was silenced by her foot sinking into his gut. “D’oh! What’d I do!?” He bawled as he staggered back, clutching his considerable gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg smiled a nasty smile as her hair seemed to turn upward like devil horns. “Well for starters you left without informing me ahead of time, for another you didn’t even bother asking if maybe I wanted to get out of the house in the middle of summer. Finally, you stuck me with all the stupid chores that you were supposed to take care of!” She screamed the last bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete realized he was in serious trouble, “Ummm... I can make up for it?” He offered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg smiled. It was not a nice smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re gonna, and to start with get your fat bum in the house so I can give you a proper whipping!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their children decided maybe it was best to linger outside in the car for a while longer, at least until their father’s girlish screaming died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later that night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg Pete, having finally calmed down, laid on the couch watching TV, the kids were asleep and Pete was in the tub in a pool of ice cubes to reduce the swellings that covered him from head to toe. She was in her nightgown watching some porn of some big dicked guy plowing into a curvy woman. She could feel the wetness in her groin and she gave a lamentable sigh as she waved goodbye to the daily sex she had with Max. Her mind still on the question she was prevented from answering aloud. It didn’t take much for her mind to swap the two actors with herself and Max. Though big, Max could definitely be bigger. She sighed as she lamented that as soon as the boy hit highschool and college he’d be ‘too cool’ to deal with an old lady like herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed even as the porn she’d been watching went into commercial break, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears perked up a second later as the obnoxiously loud commercials announcer came on.“Have a man in your life that just doesn’t fill you out anymore? Want to get that virgin experience again? We have a solution for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, and sat up slightly, “, it’s the pill to give your lover the ‘ooomph’ you rightly deserve. It works instantly!” and they went to show a lady with some nerdy looking guy with a hard dick that was barely 6 inches long with a pitiful set of balls. She handed him a small round pill and a glass of water. He drank it down and suddenly his dick shot up and instantly gained 10 more inches while his balls grew to the size of honeydew melons! He jumped the woman suddenly and was pounding her furiously! “And even better, they can fuck for hours on end!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words ‘hours on end!’ echoed in Peg’s mind as a plan began to form in her mind. A cheshire cat grin spread her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Several Days Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg sat in a chair reading a book on her porch waiting for the special package to get delivered. Everything else was set, the summer home, food and most importantly Max. All she needed was the answer to her prayers and she would be 600 miles from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the roar of an engine, and she looked up and saw her prize. The mailing services truck, the guy stopped before their house got out and went toward the back rummaging through it. He pulled out a bag that was bulging with insulation, “Package for the Pete family?” He announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg was in front of him in seconds with a pleased smile on her face.She smiled, “That’s for me sweetie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her dubiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like your hands?” She asked, sweet countenance never wavering, causing him to break into a cold sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the package to her in a blur of motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much~!” She purred. A quick signature and the guy was in his truck driving quickly away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg grabbed the package and opened it; inside was a bottle filled with Mira-grow pills along with a smaller bottle called Matron Maker. The first was the pills she bought for a special deal with Pete’s credit card, while the second one was a fertility pill that increased birth rates. She would use this as a cover for the final part of her plan. She went to grab everything she needed and her cell phone was already open. “Max? We’re going!” She declared before hanging up without even waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her suitcase, carrying it out. She made sure her note was exactly where the one weeks ago was and when all that was done she waved to PJ and Pistol. “Make hell you two!” She ordered before she was out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Max Goof with a suitcase in hand, “So where we going Mrs. P?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Peggy, and we’re going to my summer home for about a few days.” She purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paled, “B-But what about my dad?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was loading her stuff in the trunk of her car, “Already talked to him about it, you’re going out to enjoy some nature and doing your homework while there. I already planned to spend some time away to relax, why not be a good neighbor and help you learn?” She turned to him and winked. “Let me get that in.” She offered, gesturing at his suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of handing it over he lifted the case into the back of the car, and the loud sound it made as well as the brief sink in the vehicle's shocks indicated that it was quite a bit heavier than he made it look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big man.” She praised with a lick of her lips as she climbed into the car. Max followed her in on his own side of the care, confused but tentatively pleased with how things were unfolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-5 hours later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was woken up by the sound of the door slamming as Peg got out to grab her suitcase. He exited himself, heading toward the trunk to get his own bag out when he noticed they were in a forested area. “Whoa, this is where your summer home is?” He asked. “I thought it was someplace else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg smiled and winked at him, “This is </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> summer home that I bought myself. Nobody knows about it, not even Pete. It’s fully furnished and it has it’s own hot tub.” She explained, “We’re going to have all this place… you and me… to ourselves.” She purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sunk in for him exactly what her angle was. He was far from displeased with the situation, which was proven as his mighty cock was rapidly making a bigger and bigger bulge in his loose shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally I can ask that question I tried to ask before,  but for now let’s get ourselves situated.” She told him as she began marching across the stone steps that lead to a building, suitcase bumping up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max following her as he heard the chirping birds. He marveled at the surrounding landscape until his ankle bumped the wooden step. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself and began to walk up the stairs to the wooden door, which was wide open. He was treated to a wonderful sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg stripped off her shirt and pants, tossing them aside to reveal lacey black underwear. She paused, then turned to look at him. Her tongue flicked out and she beckoned him closer. The tightness of his pants was the signal that he was more than ready for the upcoming task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “You can go completely nude here and no one would know. I can scream as loud as I want and nobody will hear. This place is completely isolated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. Nobody knew this road, anybody who would’ve mapped this place on GPS would’ve been given an error sign. This was off a road near the highway, so nobody would even pay attention to it. This was the result of her sinking over one million dollars into her own personal sanctuary. It was an investment that she had originally created to get some time away from Pete, but now she could indulge with her heart’s new guilty pleasure: seducing Max Goof! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in question dropped his suitcase and zipped in front of her comically. Then he grabbed his pants, pulling them off in a rush and reached for his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Peg took a chance. She grabbed his shirt just as it covered his eyes. “Hold still sweetie I wanna give you something… a treat for being such a good boy.” He didn’t respond but didn’t struggle as Peg reached down for the pill bottles she opened it and pulled out the pill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure it wasn’t as instant as they advertised but it would be pretty rapid. She gave him one pill for now, and then tilted his head back so he would swallow. He did, she looked at his 16 incher, true he was quite a big boy to begin with but having sex for a week straight had made her loose enough that she needed more to make it feel tight again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had swallowed the pill she let him pull off his shirt, which he did and looked at her in confusion, “What was-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could ask she smothered him in cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and kissed his head, “Let’s get to business Max baby.” She whispered into his ear hotly. sSe let him go far enough to do what she wanted to do for quite a while. She pressed her lips against his in a kiss. It had been a while since she kissed him, she found herself being drawn to him. She pressed against him, parting to kiss all over his face hotly. It wasn’t long until they were both on the floor as she kissed and licked his face like a cat in heat. She ground her hips against his, her vulva rubbing against his increasingly hot dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max felt hot all over but particularly so with his dick and balls. “Peggy… my junk feels weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused her to stop she then turned to look at his dick and balls. Her eye’s confirmed her suspicion, his dick was pulsing and with each pulsing it grew bigger and bigger. His cock was growing quite rapidly, not as instantly as the guy in the video but fast enough to be seen. His big balls ballooned with size, it wasn’t long until both were the size of small watermelons, and his cock now a solid 26 inches long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and moved to his dick, her wet pussy dripping juices onto his face as she smelled his new enlarged schlong. “Your dick is even more incredible Max, you’re definitely going to be the hot guy in school~.” She purred, “I’m quite jealous,  you’ll get a nice young girl in future.” Her voice was filled with a bitter sadness, despite her efforts to mask it. She would enjoy this while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max, even in the haze could hear her sadness, he bit his lip then he sat up, avoiding her lower organ, “Um… I still think you’re young and hot P-Peggy.” He said slightly nervously, he had meant it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg Pete smiled, then she stood up and walked to the living room and sat on the couch, spreading her legs invitingly. “Then give me a good fucking with that tool, make me feel those words~.” She challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max stood up and looked at his new dick, not only was it longer it was considerably thicker now easily twice as thick as before. His balls were also quite heavy now he felt his legs straining slightly to hold him up. But he made his way to her summoning whatever manliness strength that was hidden within to step to her. He barely was within arm’s reach when his new dick poked her slit. “Whoa I’m huge now.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg’s eyes were glued to his mega-schlong, “Yes you are.” She almost came from visual stimulation. Her toes were wriggling with desire and he was more than willing to oblige wondering how it would feel to sink his new 26 inch long dick inside. He reached for her arms and she obliged by grabbing him. She then pulled him in slowly but surely her body shuddering as the inches slid into her. She was barely at the halfway point when her brain overloaded and she orgasmed her juices spraying out, Max closing his eyes just in time to avoid the spray. Her arms went slack and he opened his eyes to see her laying back mouth open, tongue hanging out dripping with slava, her eyes hazy with pleasure. He didn’t stop though he pushed himself in while pulling her toward him. She squeaked as he kept going, “N-No I’m too-EEK!” she screamed as he suddenly was close enough to reach for her ample bottom and he lifted her up with a great grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was admittedly better in his head, he had been planning to lift her up, for manliness and romance points, and do a standing mount on her. But he had overestimated himself and underestimated her weight. Not that he would ever dare say it but Peggy was pretty heavy. He barely got her off the couch when he stumbled and then tripped on the coffee table and fell to the ground his head hitting the floor painfully he blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg was instantly aware of the loud thunk and it brought her out of her haze to find herself sitting on top of Max, who was unconscious. “MAX!” she cried and she was instantly off of him patting his faced worriedly, she checked his head there was a bump forming but otherwise he as fine. She smiled, “You silly little man you, trying to act grown up.” She said more in endearment than actual scolding. It wasn’t long before he was snoring, she sighed then let him rest for now. She decided for now to get their luggage unpacked. She grabbed the pill bottle and shook it to get another pill only to hear no sound. She peered in and saw it was empty. She blinked then the slow realization that she had been duped filled her. She was about to throw the bottle when she saw the back that had a large red mark with the words ‘WARNING!’ in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held it up and read it, “The Mira-grow product is a one time use item due to it’s incredible effectiveness. Due to past complaints every Mira-grow package will only contain one pill and one pill only. If you wish for more you will have to order more, thank you for purchasing Mira-grow.” she sighed, “What a shame… then again it wasn’t a total sham he’s so... “ she couldn’t say the words as saliva pooled in her mouth she sucked it up and went back to unpacking casually tossing the bottle into the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending a good 10 minutes unpacking she heard Max groan and went to the living room to see the boy sitting up his erection gone and rubbing the bump on his head, “Owwww… what happened?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg smiled, “You tried to be more than a man and you failed… but it was a nice try so I’ll forgive you. Let’s go to our bedroom.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart skip, “O-O-Our Bedroom?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Ho-ho-ho-ho you didn’t think there was more than one bedroom here did you? We’re going to be sleeping together big man.” she said and she practically skipped to the bedroom with Max right behind her. The room in question was large and spacious with the bed at the far end which was big enough that you could two Petes on it and it would have enough room for people to lay on it comfortably. Peg was at the edge coaxing him to join her. He was on her in an instant but this time she slid onto the middle of the bed and he was joining her a slight grunt of annoyance as his dick and balls dragged against the bed surface. But he was already at her pussy his mouth open to eat her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed him, wanting to feel his now experienced tongue work her insides. She had to admit Max’s tongue just worked it’s way deep down into her depths with ease. It wasn’t long till she had yet another mind blowing orgasm. This time Max drank the juices; he wouldn’t tell her but drinking it always made him feel invigorated. He raised himself to his knees even as Peg sat up eager to get his cock inside of her again. Once again she pulled him guiding him down into her. This time though she laid on her back as he got in as much as he could into her, a sizable 20 inches of cock meat. Once the 14 inches were in her stomach began to contort to the shape of his dick and once the 20 inch was in there was a sizable bulge sticking out of her skin. He began to pull his dick out using his footing to assist before slamming it in again sinking in another inch, a repeat sunk in yet another inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg was panting as she felt his thrusting motions slamming in his monster of a dick inside. Her eyes were rolling in their sockets from the stimulation. She was once again feeling size pushing her walls apart, she was quite confident that no matter how many ties she got his dick in her now she would still feel like  a virgin to it. Every thrust was harder and more confident as he began to get accustomed to the new weight as his legs became to compensate for it. It wasn’t long till he was in a smooth and strong rhythm. He closed his eyes focusing on plunging it in again and again. Focusing on the thrust and the orgasm that was slowly building up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg could feel his dick getting bigger and bigger as it was readying to unload she also felt his balls slowly bloating against her butt. She knew the signs and she made her move her legs raising up ready to wrap around his butt to hold him down. “Peggy I’m gonna cum!” he said and he moved to pull out but her legs snared him and pulled him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg looked into his eyes, “Inside me.” she purred and pulled him into a kiss. It was the final spark, his balls began dispensing their heavy, hot and virile load. But Peggy knew she wouldn’t get pregnant, not until she asked him that question.  It wasn’t long till she felt it, the cum flooding her womb and trying to empty out only for the dick to just pump even more, she felt her womb start to expand, pushing against her belly making it swell larger and larger. They had to part lips as her belly grew to the point that Max was being pushed off, her legs were trembling and he seized the moment pulling out of her even as his dick kept shooting cum out coating her with his jizz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds he finally spurted out the last of his load. He looked at Peg and saw her body was covered from head to toe in sperm. After a few seconds she wiped off the cum from her face and looked at him, “You’re doing great sweetie.” She said, she then looked at her belly and rubbed it smearing cum on her body, “Hmmm this reminds me of when I was pregnant with PJ.” She then sat up and she rubbed Max’s head soothingly as he laid on his side panting slightly. “Thanks sweetie I never would’ve dreamed of being filled like this before... “ she leaned in, kissing his cheek and he blushed and put a hand on his cheek while Peggy laboriously got off the bed. “If you wanna rest up you can, I’m going to clean up then get some food. Anything you want in particular?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, probably passed out again, so she shrugged and went to the restroom to wash up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-30 minutes later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg put on some normal clothes and she looked at Max who was trying to stuff his new endowments inside his pants and failing quite badly. “Max come with me we’ll get you some new clothes.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max suddenly had the sudden image of her in the changing room with him screwing him in a public facility, his dick shot up. “Uhh… no thanks Peggy I’m fine with this, I mean I don’t have to really worry about this till I go home right?” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Peg the thought of a half-naked Max walking around the house made her wet down below and she smiled, “Alright Max, we have cable and we have all the channels… and I do mean ALL of them.” She winked and she left out making sure to make her huge butt sway in her extra tight pants. Needless to say Max would spend the next hour jerking off furiously to her butt while watching some porno of a teacher seducing her student only to have sex with him and become pregnant. Needless to say he busted the nut a good half dozen times and each time he felt only hornier he couldn’t wait for Peggy to come back. The thought of filling her womb full of cum and impregnating her now firmly in his mind though he knew that wouldn’t be possible with her. Not only was she married but she already had 2 kids, he couldn’t saddle her with a third one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But what if she wanted one?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dark voice sounded on his left shoulder, he glanced to see a tiny him with devil horns reddish fur, holding a pitchfork with a dick and balls even bigger than what his currently was… if it had been sized up to his height. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She did lock you in before you came so maybe she wants a little ‘goof’ inside of her.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Devil Max laughed devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is not right! She is married with 2 children and a husband, you cannot raise it as your own! That would cause trouble for both you and your father.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> a more kindly voice said on his right shoulder was an angelic looking Max with large wings and wearing robes that hid everything. Well, it failed too, judging by the massive bulge in the cloth her was just as endowed as his devil counterpart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck off goody two shoes, this is the best lay we’re gonna get ever! So what if we get her pregnant we can work it out if we think about it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the devil berated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Max shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’re already enough trouble with adultery, do you really want to add in being impregnated by a minor to our list of headaches?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was true, what they were doing was incredibly illegal and damning by societal standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck off, screw society we are banging the hottest milf we know and she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>us to bang her! Peggy ain’t dumb, she’ll find a way around all of this. We could have over a hundred women in our life time and none of them will either be as sweet or as hot as Peggy Pete.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that logic was enough to shut up the angel who just vanished in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devil pumped his fist in triumph. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Devil one, Angel zip! Okay champ here’s the deal we gotta get you ready for the lay, there’s a hot tub outside; get it ready for tonight and make a move!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  instructed the devil, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who knows, she might even have more of whatever made you bigger.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at his dick; he had already been pretty big before but now he was a little more than monstrous. Despite what the devil said none of the girls were interested in his huge schlong, once he had his pants pulled and all the students laughed at him. But that was probably why he was so drawn to Peg. She accepted his huge size and even loved it. A part of him wondered if she was just interested in his dick but he knew that wasn’t true. She wouldn’t have kissed him with such passion if it was just about his dick. However his plan was made and he stood up, not even bothering to put on pants as he went to conduct his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Peg-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg drove down the road heading home, in the trunk was more than enough food to last a week, nothing too expensive two dozen steaks, half a dozen kebabs for the grill, some fish and lobster, broccoli, pasta, etc. etc. Too many things to list. Also in her pocket were fertility pills, she was quite sure she could be impregnated, especially with her ovulation month being this month but it didn’t hurt to have a guarantee. But even as she smiled at the thought she had the sad thought in the back of her mind that Max would never want to impregnate her. As much as she loved him she knew him better than her own children at this point. Max was a logical boy, though he tried to play it cool and hip he was much smarter than his father. He knew of consequences quite well and very rarely acted decisions with with highly unfavorable outcomes… except if it made him look cool if it worked out well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed as she drove up to the path leading to her private getaway. She pulled up and turned off the car and moved to empty the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max came out wearing shorts, “Let me help you with that Peggy.” He said and he grabbed whatever bags she couldn’t. Together they got everything inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy put the stuff in the fridge while setting some steaks and noodles aside for dinner. Max watched the TV while she did so, having had his fill of porn he settled on a crime drama to save his load for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg decided to change before she started cooking, like Max had said who on earth was around to see them? She pulled off all her clothes and put on just an apron. She then walked out making sure her booty would bounce with her hip movements. She smirked as she walked into the living room and saw Max’s eyes practically glue themselves onto her body. He watched her till she got behind the counter then he returned his gaze to the TV with visible effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-30 Minutes later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max had been watching a music video when he was startled by Peg sitting down with one hand outstretched holding a plate for him. He took it, steak with some fries that were splattered with ketchup and some tomatoes with green beans. He took a bite and nearly let the meat fall out, it was perfectly tender and well seasoned. It didn’t take him long to start devouring the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg ate more slowly, watching him closely as he scarfed the food down with a proud smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished he licked his lips he then saw Peg watching him, he saw her curious expression he swallowed. “Sorry, just my dad’s cooking is… so-so… and your food is always great.” he explained sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Oh I’m sure it is, but I’m also sure I can give you something even tastier.” She purred and she raised one leg up and leaned onto the couch showing her wet lower lips. He had eaten her out before and he had to admit while he didn’t like the taste at first he became used to it very quickly. He was thankful his tongue was so large to get in all around her insides, and that was what Peggy liked the most. He looked up at her and saw her face of ecstasy, flush with excitement and… something else that he couldn’t recognize.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Peg stared at him as he licked her insides with his big, rough tongue she knew she couldn’t hold it anymore. She would say it, she would reveal how she felt, it was impossible to not do so with how his eyes were looking at her. She cried out as she orgasmed, her juices spraying on Max’s face. He closed his eyes just in time, but the love juices assaulted his nose and his dick was rock hard instantly… something in the juices just made him want to fuck her like mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg could see his hard dick throbbing she wanted to just jump on him and mount him there but she wanted to tell him how she felt. Her wish, that she knew he wouldn’t grant to her. She felt his hand on her waist and she held up her own to his face, “Wait Max… there’s… something I have to say first.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, this was… unusual she’d never done that before he waited as she got herself together, “What’s wrong Peggy?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg’s heart melted, and she felt like she was a little girl in highschool again trying to confess to her crush. “Max… over the… year I’ve grown fond of you… rather more than fond actually... “ she said then she leaned forward and wiped her juices off his face, her sharp ears heard a thudding in his chest. She leaned closer stroking his cheek, “I… love you…” she said and she kissed him softly but passionately. When she broke the kiss she couldn’t help but giggle at his bewildered face. Then she asked the one question she had been wanting to ask, “Max… will you impregnate me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s brain went into overdrive the one question he had been afraid of asking was now being asked from the woman he wanted to ask. He saw the hopeful but clearly expectant face, he rubbed his head, “Well gosh… Peggy, this might sound weird to you. But there was something I wanted to ask you but really couldn’t cause you were married… but would you really want to have a kid with me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his shoulder the devil appeared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“SCORE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it howled before vanishing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg blushed, “If you don’t mind.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was blushing too, “I don’t…” there was a long pause, “So do it now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it, “How about in the hot tub tonight?” she asked, a nod and she leaned in and kissed him, “Then get cleaned up for tonight.” she said. She got up to start making a luxurious and energizing meal. Max went to wash off for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Late that night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sighed as he relaxed into the tub the bubbling and heat melting his aches and pains into nothing. The meal he had about an hour ago was just dynamite, and he felt so energized too he felt like he could go at least 15 rounds tonight. He then heard the slide of the patio door opening. He looked to see Peg saunter out wearing a bathrobe. He frowned but his frown turned into wide eyed shock as she pulled off the robe to reveal the bikini underneath. The bikini itself was small in fact one could say too small the top could barely cover her nipples, and the bottom also barely covered her puffy labia. She walked into the pool and pressed her chest into Max’s face. “I’m all yours.” she said simply and she grinded her hips against his hard groin. She felt his dick going past her legs and rubbing her buttcheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his hands grabbing her butt and squeezing them, then his head lift up to kiss her. A kiss which she returned easily and gratefully as they kissed she pressed her butt against his cock then she broke it. “Let me get a taste.” she said, and she moved sliding down to his length. Max however grabbed her top and slipped it off. Her bust bounced freely she smiled as he tossed the top aside and raised herself just enough to let his dick bounce from beneath the water. Despite being submerged a good 12 inches his dick jutted out in 14 inches of glorious cock meat. Peg licked the tip with her rough tongue causing his dick to jerk and begin leaking out copious amounts of pre-cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid his cock between her breasts and lowered her mouth to kiss then began to suck on the huge head. Max gasped as her tongue teased his urethra then she began to push her head down, sucking as she did so. She got about 10 inches in, she pulled her head up and released his cock with a loud wet ‘pop’ and stared into his eyes. Max could’ve imagined it but he was sure her pupils changed into the shape of hearts. She began to suck his head while raising and  lowering her boobs with her hands. She kept staring into her eyes as she sucked him off then she began to rub her boobs and Max grunted as he felt his dick bulge ready to come from the hot soft boobage and expert sucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg lowered her head down licking the underside and he cried out his hands grabbing her head and pushing her down. Peg’s eyes rolled as she swallowed 12 inches of cock and he began to cum pump straight into her stomach. Every spurt bulged down her throat briefly before it began to fill her belly. It swelled as he shot 3 loads worth of cum inside, when he finished he let her go and she rose up her eyes tear-stained but her mouth smiling, “Your cock is delicious.” she said her eyes shining. She turned around and presented her big butt to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up his hard cock bobbing with every beat from is heart. He grabbed her butt smoothing his hands over it before taking his length with one hand and lining his cock up to her throbbing pussy, with a single thrust he rammed it all in. Peg’s eyes rolled up as she felt his hard schlong piercing her. Her stomach stretched from his huge length, she was quite convinced she would never be able to adjust to his size… and she loved that. He began to thrust his dick sliding in and out easily having widened her so much already. But she was anything but loose his length was just too big to allow her pussy to be totally loose. He thrusted and slapped her butt with his hand causing it to jiggle. She tightened on his length as much as she could squeezing down to urge him to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was inches from the orgasm but before he did he grabbed her and pulled her up while putting his butt on the rim of the hot tub. He whispered into her ear, “You ready to get knocked up?” he asked his breath tickling her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg shuddered, “Yes.” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiled, “Didn’t catch that.” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg felt a little annoyed but understood his game, “Yessss!” she said louder, “Knock me up with your hot goofy seed!” she nearly screamed, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max began to pull it out inch by inch till only his head was in, he felt her clamp down on his hot head, then he thrust it all in. Peg’s eyes rolling up as she felt the cock bulge against her skin. She then felt it stretch as he began to ejaculate his cock spurting huge globs of cum out bulging her skin and causing her womb to swell. Her belly stretching bigger and bigger as he let out the incredible orgasm. He kept it inside for a solid minute before pulling out and letting his dick spurt cum all over her back and into the hot tub after another minute he finally began to let out weak spurts. He pulled her up and saw her face an open mouthed gape of ecstasy her eyes rolled up. He kissed her cheek and she whimpered, “Enjoy yourself.” he said he then felt her hand grab his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guided it to her belly which he began to rub, it was bloated as if she was nine months along. “One day it’ll be like this with your child in it.” she breathed softly. Max could already see it, Peg Pete’s belly swollen with the life he had impregnated her with, her breasts big and swollen with milk. She reached for his head her own turned as far as she could, he leaned forward and kissed her. They stayed that way for several minutes eventually Max had to pick up Peg and carry her to the bed where they laid embracing each other. Peg knew she would be pregnant not only did she take the pills but the pills Max had taken increased his fertility greatly. The only problem would be dealing with Pete but she would save that for tomorrow for now she held Max tightly getting as much of his scent on her as possible to forever engrave it into her being that now she belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-12 days later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sat in the car, his mind thinking back, for the past 12 days they had sex on a hourly basis, every hour they would fuck, take break, fuck again, take another break and it continued till today and each time they did it he filled her more and more. Even though he knew she was pregnant it didn’t hurt to be extra sure. He thought back to her belly last night, it had swollen to the point that a grown man could probably sit quite comfortably inside of her. He sighed as he realized that they would go back to having sex in secret and with caution… he hadn’t realized how free he felt just fucking like crazy whenever he started to grow hard, as gentle or as rough as he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the door open and close Peg sitting in the driver’s seat she stared ahead then turned to him and leaned in he responded immediately moved to kiss her. They stared into each other’s eyes the pupils seeming to change into hearts, though it was the product of their imagination. When they parted she sighed, “Time to go home.” she said. And she turned on the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Pete Residence-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peg pulled up in the driveway she found the door had 3 more locks than before she had left a vein pulsed in her temple, “What did that imbecile do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>time?” she growled. She got out and stomped to the door and opened the screen and banged the door 4 times each time the wood creaked ominously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside Pete’s voice shouted, “I’m NOT paying for you cheating me out of cards Bramo!” Peg’s temple throbbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly put together what happened, “Pete you better open the damn door now!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some hurried footsteps and the sound of the locks unlocking and the door opening, “Peggy sweetie.” Pete said backing away as Peg advanced on him, even though she was much shorter than him in that instant she seemed to be 15 feet tall. As she began to berate her husband for gambling Max got out their bags with PJ who had snuck between his parents to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ tried to engage with some small talk, “Must’ve been boring being with my mom alone huh?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiled, “Not entirely we did some… fun things.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ rolled his eyes, “Sure you did.” he said and he grabbed his mom’s stuff, “See you later Max.”  he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max nodded as he grabbed his stuff and headed home, he grabbed the handle and opened it, he saw his dad sitting in the living room looking miserable wearing a bathrobe, his eyes a bright red while his chin was covered in fuzz. When the door open he sat up and upon seeing Max ran to hug his son, “Maxy! Are you ok?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max grunted as his father hugged him tightly. “Y-Yeah dad fine... “ he groaned, “Uh dad it hurts?” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goofy released his son, “Sorry Max it’s… just been lonely without you, you know?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max blinked, “Dad…?” he asked, Goofy didn’t speak just rubbed his arm and then he reached for Max’s bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to Max’s room then paused, he turned as if to say something then closed his mouth… </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Max won’t be here forever…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself, painfully and bitterly. Max followed his father who placed his bag in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max felt strangely afraid, his dad usually was all over him what happened while he was gone? “Dad?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goofy smiled, “Sorry son so whatcha want to eat?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max blinked then shrugged, “I dunno a burger?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goofy nodded, “Coming right up.” he said and he went to the kitchen to cook. Max blinked then he began to unload his stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later that night, Pete Residence-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peg stared at the TV, she was watching a show showing off a MILF being fucked by a teenager, and found it to be… quite boring… there was something about watching sex that you already did that just made it seem bland. She sighed and reminded herself she felt this way once before… but she watched on waiting more for the commercial. Her hand on the portable phone ready to dial. It finished with the boy and woman laying on the bed kissing, the first two commercials were boring typical stamina and libido boosting drugs but the second one caught her interest, “Looking for that little bump up? Breasts feel like they could be an actual handfull? Or maybe you need that rump that you can smack and watch it jiggle? We got the solution here!” said a woman and she held up a pill she handed it to a woman who had no curves, who drank it down with some water. A few seconds after swallowing her breasts began to swell round and perky, while her booty jiggled into roundness and heart-shape. She dialed the number instantly smiling next time she was with Max she’d give him a pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Goof Residence-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max huffed as he grabbed his huge dick, stroking it off, his father was deeply asleep having taken sleeping pills to ward off the weeklong insomnia he had suffered. He was watching a porno channel which showed a guy with a huge dick and balls ramming into hot bimbo-esque woman her huge boobs swinging like pendulums while his hips slapped her huge ass making it ripple like a wave with each slap. He bit his lip as he neared orgasm and he stood up aiming his dick into the bucket and let loose cum spurting into the bucket. He shot with such force that it splashed up some of it escaping the bucket while the rest splashed and sloshed inside when he finally finished the bucket was nearly overflowing. He sighed as he sat down and looked at the TV then he sat up. He grabbed the phone and dialed rapidly. On the screen an advertisement was showing about a pill that could give a male’s dick the ‘Oomph’ needed for the night time rompings. The pill bottle was exactly the same as the one Peg Pete had used on him 2 weeks back. He waited, “Hello you’ve called in time to get in time for our Big Boy Pills, for just this instant you can get one pill for the low price of $150, would you like to order it now?” asked a very excited female voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at the TV and said one word, “Yes.” Peg would have quite the meaty surprise next time they were alone...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>